


Afflicted

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [30]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: The Captain ruminates.  Set during 4.15 "Affliction".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** The first part of a double-header of drabbles dealing with two of my favourite episodes sees Jonathan suffering for love - again.

I wish Trip was here. Even after everything he could get through to that stubborn English mule. Malcolm would trust him.

I can't believe he's gone rogue. He wouldn't disregard the orders of a superior officer of his own volition. It goes against everything I know he is. But he has.

Why did I fool myself? Things aren't right on this ship. Maybe they never will be again. 

It doesn't matter that I blink; I can still see that pinched, agonised face. Leaving him in the brig is the hardest thing I've ever done.

Malcolm, if only you trusted me!


End file.
